Not What I Expected
by DecemberxStorm
Summary: After the attack of the nine- tails the blame fell on the Uchiha Clan, but they were later to have been proven innocent and because of the whole mishap the Third Hokage granted a favor to the Uchiha Clan. Its been twenty years since the attack and the Uchiha Clan is finally cashing in on that favor and what they want is Haruno Sakura. AU non-massacre.
1. Chapter 1

"Forehead" I heard that stupid nickname the pig calls me. It sounded kind of faraway maybe I could ignore it. "Forehead" I heard again. "Get up!" I was now being shaken awake. God I wish she would just leave me alone. Obviously I was sleeping why couldn't she just leave me that way? I opened my eyes and everything was really blurry at first, but when everything focused I looked at her and groaned.

"Sakura get up its not good sleeping in your office." Ino-pig said. I groaned again. "Seriously Sakura sleeping with you head on your desk is not healthy and you're supposed to be a doctor.

"Yeah well Pig I have a hospital to run unlike you." I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Sleep isn't something I can afford when people are dying and need my help" I finished brushing the knots out of my hair.

"I know, I know, but you need to take care of yourself. How are supposed to take care of everyone when you can't even take care of yourself." She finished looking all smug at me. I glared at her as I walked past to get my lab coat.

"Get out Pig I need to make my rounds" I told her opening the door for her basically telling her to leave. "Whatever" she said clearly getting the hint walking past me and out the door her long blond hair swaying behind her as she walked down the hallway.

I signed I understand where she's coming from, but these people need my help and I want to help them, a few days of sleep deprivation won't kill me. I have a job to do, so sleep can wait. I leave my office and am making my way to the nurse's station when I hear my name being called.

"Sakura-Chan"I know whose voice that is. "Naruto" I call as I turn around and see him walking towards me I smile at him. I also see Sasuke is trailing behind him looking all grim as usual. They both look beaten up and dirty. I'm assuming they were training or their version of training which really just is them beating each other to a pulp and see who is standing at the end, but the way it actually ends is both of them needing medical attention and their spar ends up in a tie.

"Hey Sakura-Chan" He said again when finally reached me. He was laughing and rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Can you do us a favor and heal us. We uh…went a little over board ya know." I signed I love my boys, but they are just way too reckless and competitive. They can't keep doing this to each other.

I punched both of them in the head. "Boys" I signed again. "You can't keep doing this to each other and expecting me to heal you I have other patients that need more attention than you do"

"Aw come on Sakura-Chan." Naruto whined. "Please." I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head. I have other patients that need my attention right now I don't have the time to heal them right now.

"See I told ya dope she wouldn't do it" Sasuke finally speaks up. I glare at him. "Listen here buddy" I started and got in his face. "You guys are adults start acting like it we're not 12 anymore and we can't just go around and do whatever we want. I have a hospital to run and patients to care for, so I'm sorry that I can't drop everything that I'm doing to heal you I have actual patient to heal." I finished poking him in the chest. I then turned and walk away going to make my rounds.

"See what you did, you should've just kept your mouth shut teme" Naruto yelled and Sasuke just huffed. I smiled as I was walking away. They may be annoying, but they're my boys and I love them. Even though we're all adults and we're all going our separate ways with Naruto training with Kakashi-sensei to become Hokage, Sasuke training with his father and brother to run the police force and myself running the hospital we'll always be team seven.

Finally making my way to the nurse's station to get a list of patient that need to be seen by me a nurse saw me and started walking towards me with a clip board in hand.

"Haruno-San there is a patient in exam room three saying he needs to see you right away." I take the clip board from her and start looking over the patients' medical records. I noticed the name first. Itachi Uchiha also known as the fierce ANBU captain, the heir to the Uchiha Clan and also Sasuke's older brother. Why would Itachi need to see me right away?

"Okay thank you I'll make my way there now." I told the nurse and started to make my way to exam room three. Hopefully it won't take it long I've got other patients to see. When I get to exam room three I knock on the door first before entering. He was sitting on the exam table with his hands clasped together.

"Hi Uchiha-San how are you feeling today" I greeted him with a smile.

"Hello Sakura-San and please call me Itachi. I am also feeling fine and yourself?" He greeted back and smiled.

"I am doing fine Itachi-San." I told him looking directly at him as I said his first name. "Is there a reason for your visit today and that you would need to see me so urgently?" I asked needing to know the reason he had told the nurses that he needed to see my urgently. Taking my pen and clip board in hand to write down the reason his visit to the hospital.

"Yes actually there is I know you just worked on my eyes just recently, but they've been bothering me quite a lot since my last mission and I have to leave for a mission in the morning. I thought it would be best if you looked at them before I leave. Do you think you can check them?" It was brought up to Lady Tsunade that those in the Uchiha Clan who have the Mangekyo Sharingan lose their eyesight the more its used, so Itachi and I have been trying to figure out a way to prevent them from losing their eyesight.

"Of course, but you know you didn't have to come through the hospital to do it we could've done it whenever. I know that you don't like coming to the hospital." I told him writing down his reasoning on my clip board then placing it on the counter. "Lay down please and keep your eyes closed please"

"I know the drill Sakura-San and since you've taken over running the hospital I don't want to inconvenience you." He told me as he was lying down and closed his eyes. I laughed at his reply and started healing his eyes. Together we had found that the reason Uchiha's with the Mangekyo Sharingan lose their eyesight is because to be able to use the Sharingan they have to send chakra to their eyes and using the Mangekyo sends more than the chakra pathways can handle, so it burns the pathways and causes blindness. To prevent the blindness one must heal the burns and prevent the chakra pathways from getting too damaged, but that's only a temporary solution together we've been searching for a more permanent solution.

"Okay Uchiha-San all done and please be careful in the future." I told him as I was walking back to my clip board writing about the procedure taken during his hospital visit.

"Thank you Sakura-San I'll see you later this week my mother has invited team 7 over for dinner." He told me as he was getting up to leave.

"Oh yes I love your mothers cooking its amazing." I said getting excited for Mikoto-San's amazing cooking.

He chuckles at my behaviors. "Well she just adores you and Naruto-Kun, so she loves having the two of you over for dinner."

"And we love going over there for dinner, so as long as she invites we'll keep coming." I laughed.

"Okay Sakura-San have a good day." He told me and walked out the door. He probably has a lot of clan business to deal with seeing as Fugaku-San wants to retire soon because Itachi is approaching his 25th birthday and wants him to take over the clan, but wants Itachi to be married first. Hopefully Itachi will be able to marry for love and not for convenience. Who would want a loveless marriage and he'd have to produce an heir for the future of the clan, so than a child has to deal with parents that doesn't love each other and that's not right. Hopefully everything will work out for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

After finishing all my rounds and performing three surgeries I finally get to go home. Well I'm taking some work home with me which I guess isn't so bad. It could be worse, it's only a few files that I would like to review. Finally walking out of the hospital files in hand I realized how late it actually was, it's about nine o'clock. At least it's earlier than yesterday seeing as I woke up in my office this morning. Walking out the front door I spot Naruto and Sasuke standing across the street, looks like they're waiting for me. I smiled of course my boys are waiting for me. They are way too protective.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yells and waves at me. I laugh and wave back. Naruto always makes me feel better he's like a warm ray of sunshine that you just can't get enough of.

"Hi boys" I say to them after I've crossed the street and am now standing in front of them. Sasuke actually looks like he's in an okay mood for once which doesn't happen so often.

"We're here to take you to dinner" Naruto said looping his arm in mine and Sasuke's leading us the way to Ichiraku ramen. "Team Seven dinner tonight!" He chanted loudly.

"Dope do we really need to get ramen again?" Sasuke asked. "We just had it for lunch"

"It's also nine o'clock, isn't it a little late for dinner?" I asked while laughing.

"Ramen is the best and it's never too late for ramen!" Naruto exclaimed looking at both me and Sasuke. I just laughed and let myself be pulled along by Naruto. Ramen isn't so bad every once in a while, plus I'm starving and I know if I go home I'll be too lazy to cook for myself. I would just snack on whatever I could find in my cabinets, so going to get ramen means I get a hot meal and I get to spend some time with my boys which I haven't been able to do lately.

"Come on Sasuke I'm hungry, so let's just go get ramen and appease Naruto" I said pulling them forward so we'd move faster. "Momma's gotta eat you know" I laughed let them go and started running towards the famous ramen stand Naruto loved so much. "I bet I can beat you there. Loser has to pay for everyone's meal!" I yelled over my shoulder at them. They stood there dumb struck for a few seconds before the realized what I said and started running after me.

I won our little race, but only cause I had a head start on them. I may have become strong and be able to stand equal in strength with them, but they're speed blows me out of the water. Sasuke came in next to me because he tripped Naruto right at the end using a kunai and a trip wire, so Naruto being the loser had to pay for mine and Sasuke's ramen which he grumbled about the whole time.

"Why do I have to pay for your meals again?" Naruto asked after we had finished eating and we're about to leave.

"Cause you'll always be dead last" Sasuke said calling him the stupid nickname he used when we we're genin and Naruto would always come in last.

"Hey teme I'm not dead last I can kick your ass ya know!" Naruto yelled in outrage being called dead last again.

"I'd like to see you try dope" Sasuke challenged.

"You're going down teme!" Naruto yelled again and went to attack Sasuke. I stepped in the way and punched Naruto in the head.

"Seriously you're a child!" I yelled at him. "How are you supposed to become Hokage when you take easy bait from Sasuke?" He grumbled again rubbing his head. He didn't answer me, he just looked in the opposite direction. I'm assuming he doesn't want to answer me. That's fine I got a free meal out of this and I still need to go over the files I brought home with me.

"Okay boys I'm going home" I told them going in the direction of my house waving to them as I walked away.

"Wait Sakura-Chan!" Naruto called after me. I stopped walking and turned around to face him. He was running after me. "We're gonna walk you home"

"Naruto" I laughed. "I don't need you to walk me home"

"I know you don't need us too, but that doesn't mean we should do it" He told me. Awe he can be so sweet sometimes. "Come on teme" He told Sasuke who grumbled and jogged up to us.

I laughed at their antics. They can be so ridiculous sometimes especially to each other, but their best friends and they know it. I hold my hands behind my back and walked slowly towards my apartment peacefully. Naruto and Sasuke are fighting, but I've tuned them out. It's really peaceful at night when not a lot of people are around and it's just you and your thoughts.

Next thing I knew I was in front of my door and my boys we're telling me goodnight and to actually get a good night's sleep which hasn't happened in a while. I'll just shower get ready for bed and read some of my files, if I can get at least the files looked over then I'll be happy with that.

I am so happy to be home. I feel kind of dead on my feet. Honestly I kind of just wanna go to bed and say screw reviewing the files, but I should really go over them. Ugh I need sleep. After unlocking my door and stepping inside I take off my shoes and put them next to the door. I put my bag with my files in it on the coffee table and make my way to my shower so I can get this day off me and relax or at least be clean and get off my feet.

Turning the shower on and waiting for the water to warm up I undress and get in when the water is the perfect temperature of scalding hot. I start by washing my hair with my honey scented shampoo and conditioner and cleaned my body and wash my face. I turned the water off and stepped out grabbing my towel in the process to dry off. I tie a towel around my body and my hair and make my way back to my living room

I pick up my bag and place it on the couch and sit down. I start reading the files, I need to update the high ranking shinobi's physical records. The ANBU captain's definitely need their physicals done, but it's hard because they are in and out of the village often. I need to get through at least a few of these files, but as I start reading the first one I can already feel my eyelids getting heavy as I keep reading and I'm not really focusing on what I'm reading anyway. Before I know it I'm already asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days blurred together, I get up at the ass crack of dawn, I go to the hospital do my rounds and go through files in my office and go home way after dark. Tonight though is different I decided I was going home early. I decided to go home when the sun is still out and I would go over the files in the comfort of my own home. I need to go through the ANBU shinobi's medical records to see who has had a physical in the last year and write a list of who needs one. I'm going home and changing my comfy clothes which consist of short pajama shorts and a large t-shirt and I'm going to get through these files, so I can start the physicals tomorrow.

After being home for about an hour I've made little progress. It's around six o'clock and I'm sitting on the floor in my living room with my back to the couch, all my files on the floor around me. Out of the 100 files I've gone through only 48 of the ANBU need they're yearly physical which is better than previous years. Normally the number is in the 70's so this is a nice change of pace.

I would like to go through at least twenty more files before the end of the night and if I am to do that I am going to need some coffee, caffeine can get me through this. Getting up and maneuvering my way around my files to get to my kitchen to make some fresh coffee. I grab the pot, filter, coffee grinds and water to make my beautiful fresh cup of coffee. I put the filter with the coffee grinds in and poor in the water. While the coffee is being made I grab the milk from the fridge and the sugar and a large mug from my coffee cabinet. My coffee needs lot of sugar for me to be able to drink it and only a bit of milk. Taking a few sips of my coffee I go back to my spot leaning on the couch and surrounded by my files.

I am finally sitting back down and I start going through the files again when someone knocked on the door rather loudly. I signed getting up, annoyed that I just sat down again and made my way to the door when they knocked again even louder this time or more like banging on the door as hard as they possibly can. It kind of sounded frantic, is there an emergency at the hospital? I wondered.

"Sakura please answer the door." I heard Sasuke on the other side of the door. Sasuke's voice sounded very frantic. What was going on, Sasuke never sounds like that he's always so cool and collected. I ripped the door open breathing heavily after running to the door. By the look on Sasuke's face something was very wrong.

"What's happened? What's wrong?" I asked him quickly trying to figure out the problem as fast as possible.

"It's my brother he needs your help." He told me grabbing my arm trying to pull me out the door. I resisted at first because I was trying to figure out the situation. I know Itachi had a mission, but he said it was only a simple recon mission what could've happened to him. I was too busy thinking about the situation that I was barely listening to Sasuke until he said. "Please Sakura my family needs you"

"Okay hold on" I told him making him let go of my arm and running back into my apartment. I put on a sweatshirt, grabbed my keys and weapons pouch with my medical supplies in it and started making my way back to the door. I put on my sandals and making my way out the door shutting in behind me.

"Let's go" I told Sasuke grabbing his arm and started making my way to the Uchiha compound, which unfortunately that was on the other side of the village from my apartment. We were running putting chakra into our feet to run faster, I wanted to get there as fast as possible.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Sasuke.

"I'm not sure he came home sometime last night and normally he's up early in the morning to train before my mom gets up to starts breakfast and comes back when it's done, but he didn't go out to train and he was still in bed when my mother finished breakfast. When I came downstairs for breakfast I assumed he was still on his mission when he wasn't already downstairs eating breakfast with her, but she told me he was home and he hadn't gone out to train and was still in bed. So she ask me to check on him. I went to his room and he was still in bed which never happens Sakura" He told me, looking really worried. "I noticed he was breathing hard and sweating, so I went back and told my mom something was wrong. She got my dad and they went to check on him together. My dad was telling my mom to call the clan doctor, but Itachi was awake cause of all the commotion said to get you". I nod and started moving faster. I need to get there as fast as possible.

When we finally made it to Sasuke's house we made our way inside and down the hallway pass the kitchen and formal sitting area to Itachi's bedroom. He was sleeping in his bed with a cool rag on his head, I could see from the door that he had a fever. That's good his body is trying to fight off whatever that is wrong with him. I walked towards his bed to look over him, his mother was kneeling by his bed side and his father standing behind his wife.

"Sakura-Chan" His mother called me getting up and grabbing my hand. She looked extremely worried for her son, which is totally understandable. Itachi never comes home injured and is never sick and some people even made up a rumor he was impenetrable. The only time I have ever seen him at the hospital was if he had his yearly physical or if we had an appointment to check his eyes. "Please help my son" She begged me with tears in her eyes.

"I'll see what I can do, but I need to find out what's wrong first" I told her getting into doctor mode. "And to do that I need all of you to please wait outside"

"But I" Mikoto started, but Sasuke and Fugaku lead her outside the room, but Sasuke came back inside after leading his mother out.

"Please Sakura save my brother" He told me and walked out the door. I nodded at him and turned away from him. I heard him walk back to the door and shut it behind him.

I knelt beside Itachi's bedside and got out some of my medical equipment. I need to take a blood sample to help see if it was he was poisoned by someone or if he got an infection from whatever place he went. I need him awake to find out what happened and what his symptoms are.

"Itachi" I called his name, shaking him slightly. He didn't wake up. "Itachi" I called again, shaking him a little harder. He groaned and tried to roll over away from me.

"Itachi, come on its me Sakura. I need you to wake up" I told him now sitting on the bed, shaking him even more.

"Sakura" He whispered, rolling over to look at me.

"Hey" I whispered, taking the rag that fell from his forehead and started wiping the sweat from his face.

"Itachi what happened on your mission?" I asked him quietly.

"You know I can't tell you all the details, but it was supposed to be a fairly easy mission" He was speaking very quietly and slowly. "I was ambushed on my way back. It was Kabuto and some sound nin. I was fighting them off just fine, but one of kabuto's senbon nicked my arm, my bicep and then he just called off the sound four and left. I followed them for a while, but they just disappeared at one point, so I left and returned to the village. When I got there I gave my report to the Hokage. She told me she would handle it, by putting a team together and sending them out to see if they'd spot anything and told me to go home and rest, so I did and I woke up like this." He finally finished. By the looks of him it's easy to tell that he was poisoned, now I just need to find out which compounds are in this poison and come on with an antidote.

"Itachi I know you don't like Hospitals, but that's the only place I can really keep a good watch on you and make sure your vitals are all okay." I told him softly.

"Sakura I understand I'll come to the hospital with you" Once I heard that I got up and helped him sit up. I helped him stand up putting his arm over my shoulder putting most of his weight on me and lead him to his closet, so he could get a shirt. We made our way out of his bedroom, his family waiting by the door. Once Sasuke sees us he helps by putting Itachi's other arm over his shoulder and we lead him out of the house together. They're mother and father following after us.

"Sakura what is going on? What's wrong with my son?" She yelled, worry was written all of her face.

"He's been poisoned. I have to get him to the hospital" I told her sternly not stopping to answer her and continued our way out of the house.

"He's going to be okay right Sakura-Chan?" She asked me. At first I didn't answer, I can't get a good grasp on his condition until I get him to the hospital. "Right?" she asked again grabbing my arm and pulled me away from the boys.

"Sakura-Chan! Answer me!" She yelled at me having my arm in a death grip. "Mikoto-San..." I started and then I heard Sasuke call my name. I turned my head and noticed Itachi's limp form being held by Sasuke. I heard Mikoto gasp from behind me.

"Come on we have to get him to the hospital now." I say sternly. I grab Itachi's other arm and lean him on me. "Call your hawk summon" I tell him putting Itachi's full weight onto me. Sasuke bites a little piece of skin on his thumb enough to bleed to summon his hawk summon. Once the giant hawk appeared, Sasuke grabbed Itachi's other arm and together we lifted Itachi onto the hawk. Before the hawk could take off Mikoto called my name.

"Please Sakura-Chan save my son" She begged me when I turned to look at her. I nodded at her. "I will not stop until I save him Mikoto-San" I told her and then we took off flying towards the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

After Sasuke and I took off towards the hospital on Sasuke's hawk summon we had laid Itachi on his back, Sasuke is kneeling on his right and I am on his left. I needed to continue to check his vitals, I have to make sure they don't drop. Itachi is sweating and breathing heavily he's also fading in and out of consciousness. I feel like we'll never reach the hospital, time is moving too slowly. Itachi Uchiha wasn't supposed to get hurt, he was supposed to be unbreakable. The powerful ANBU captain wasn't supposed to look like this. Seeing him like this just made me nervous. I have to stay focused he needs my full attention. I look up and I can see the hospital, about thirty more seconds we'll be in front of the hospital. I look at Sasuke's face he's clearly nervous his eyes are completely focused on Itachi. I cannot imagine what he's feeling, the older brother that he's always looked up too and that has never been injured in his whole shinobi career other than a few minor cuts and bruises is unconscious with some kind of poison running through his system. I grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes.

"It's going to be okay Sasuke, I'm going to do everything I can to save him." I told him, but he didn't look very reassured.

"And what if it's not Sakura? What if he dies?" He asked me and ripped his hand away from me. I know not to be offended when he's in a mood and I can understand his stress, but it doesn't make me feel better. He's doubting my skills as a medic and I don't like the fact that he has no faith in me. I have to think positive. I am going to save Itachi, he will not die on me. I will not allow it.

When we finally land in front of the hospital Sasuke lifts Itachi on his back and we rush into the hospital together. When Sasuke and I walked in the doors I ran in front of him to get to the nurses station. There were three nurses sitting at their station on the computers probably looking for files for the doctors. One of them looked at me and noticed my rushing.

"What's wrong Haruno-San?" She asked while standing up, clipboard in hand.

"Poison victim. I need to get the poison out right now. He has a fever and is in and out of consciousness, so the poison is clearly making its way through his system. If I don't get it out now then there might be irreversible damage done to his body. Patient's name is Itachi Uchiha." I told her as I called for the bed to take him to a room where I can do the poison extraction process to get the poison out. She wrote all his information in his chart and then went to go help get the room ready for the poison extraction process.

When the bed finally came the nurses and I grabbed Itachi from Sasuke and put him on the hospital bed. The nurses and I started wheeling Itachi away, but I stopped when Sasuke called my name. I stopped moving with the other nurses and turned to look at Sasuke as they continued to bring Itachi to the room and preparing for the procedure.

"Save my brother Sakura." He told me with the most serious look I have ever seen on his face. I nodded at him and turned my back to him and ran to catch up with the nurses. By the time I make it to Itachi's hospital room the nurses have connected him to an IV drip and heart monitor.

"Bring me the warm bowl of water and an empty bowl" I told the nurse standing to my right. She nods and leaves to grab the bowl. I put my hair into a ponytail to keep it out of my face. When I'm finished putting my hair up the nurse returns with the two large bowls one filled with lukewarm water and the second bowl is empty both on a rolling tray.

"Thank you. Hold him down, we need to keep him still during the process." I tell her as I move the tray as close as possible to Itachi's hospital bed. I stick my hands into the water and using medical chakra to form the water into a sphere. I turn my body to face Itachi and push the water into his abdomen focusing on the water as a sphere. I move the water around in his abdominal area to pick up some traces of the poison in Itachi's bloodstream in this area. After a few minutes I take the water sphere out of Itachi's abdomen and put the water sphere with small traces of the poison into the empty bowl. I repeat this process all over his body until I cannot pick up any more traces of poison, but this doesn't mean that the poison is out of his system now it is in the hands of his antibodies to fight off the effects of the poison, until I can make an antidote just to be sure that there is no poison still lingering in his system.

"Bring the poison down to the lab. I need it to determine the contents of the poison and make an antidote in case this happens to anyone else." I tell the nurse and turn away from her. I listen to her footsteps as she walks away from me and in the direction of the lab. I take a deep breath and look at Itachi. I need to go tell Sasuke that Itachi is going to be just fine.

I walk towards the door and I look back at him one last time before I leave the room. He still has a little bit of a temperature, but his face looks less pale and he seems to be sleeping easier. Good he's going to make a full recovery and since we got most of the poison out there should be no lasting damages done to his body.

I shut the door as I leave the room, give him some privacy when he wakes up which shouldn't be that long. As I walk down the hallway towards the nurses station and the waiting room noticed that Sasuke's parents have joined him in the waiting room. Before I even get to them Mikoto is already making her way towards me.

"How is he? Where is he? Can we see him?" She shoots off these questions so fast I barely have time to register in my head that she's asked them. She grabs my arm when I don't respond right away. I grab her hand in both of mine.

"Mikoto, Itachi is going to be just fine. Yes you can go see him, his room is down this hallway the first door on the right. He's sleeping so just keep the volume down low and there shouldn't be a problem." I told her smiling at her.

"Thank you so much Sakura-Chan!" She tells me excitedly and goes rushing off to see her oldest son. Probably to make sure that he's actually alright. Fugaku stares at me for a little and then just nods slightly at me and follows after his wife.

"Thank you Sakura" Sasuke tells me quietly, smiles at me and goes to check on his brother. I smile knowing that it so like Sasuke, that's probably the best apology I am going to get. I turn away and head to the nurses station.

"Hey I'm going to my office let me know if Uchiha-San wakes up or anything in his current status changes." I tell her walking by the nurse's station in the direction of my office. I think I'm going to take a nap while I wait for Itachi to wake up.

"Haruno-San" I hear someone calling me. I also hear a knocking on the door. I rub my eyes before opening them. "Uchiha-san has awoken, you told me to come get you at your office when he woke up" The nurse behind the door explained to me.

"Okay thank you" I tell her as I quickly get up and walk towards the door. The nurse was waiting for me in front of the door with Itachi's chart ready for me to take. Perfect. I take the chart from her and quickly walk by her towards Itachi's room. The nurse rushes after me.

"Uchiha-san's condition has been stable and his fever has gone away." She tells me running to keep up with my pace, but eventually gives up and allows me to continue at my pace to Itachi's room.

When I finally get there I knock on the door before entering. Mikoto is in the one chair in the room and Sasuke and Fugaku are leading against the wall by Itachi's bed and Itachi is sitting up in his hospital bed.

"Hi guys can you guys excuse us for a few minutes while I do a quick check up?" I asked them only out of courteously because I'll kick them out anyway. They all nodded and started making their way out and I closed the door behind them to give us some privacy.

"Hi Itachi how are you feeling?" I asked him as I was looking over his chart waiting for his response, so I could write it down.

"I am feeling much better thank you very much Sakura for saving my life" He told me.

"You gave everyone quite the scare you know." I told him smiling at him. "But with my beautiful medical skills your life was saved" I said in a joking manner to make him laugh a little and to lighten the mood.

"You did indeed save my life Sakura. There is nothing that can repay what you have given me" He told me seriously. I didn't really know how to respond to that, so I said "I was just doing my duty as a medic you know. I need to check up on some things do you mind?"

"Please go ahead." So I took my stethoscope from around my neck and check his breathing, took his temperature and took a new blood sample and wrote my findings in his chart.

"We are going to keep you for a few days for observation, but it seems you are just fine. I am going down to the lab now to make an antidote and I will administer it to you when it is finished just in case there is any remnants of the poison in your bloodstream okay?" I told him smiling to reassure him that everything was going to be just fine.

"I am going to let your family back in" I told him as I opened door and let him family back in. "He's all yours now." I told them and smiled at them. I started making my way to the lab when Mikoto called my name. I turned to look at her.

"Yes Mikoto?" I asked, walking back to her.

"When can Itachi leave the hospital?" She asked me. She is still worrying about Itachi, but it's clearly visible that knowing her son is going to be okay as lessened her worry.

She looks pale though, she needs to rest.

"Itachi can leave in a few days we just want to keep him under observation for a few days. Itachi is fine Mikoto, so you can stop worrying so much. We at the hospital are going to take good care of him, but you need to go home soon and get some rest. If something happened to you Itachi would worry and it won't be good for his recovery okay?" I told her gently, putting my hand on her shoulder. "When visiting hours are over you need to go home and rest for Itachi's sake." She nodded in understanding and went to go spend more time with her son before visiting hours were over. When the door to Itachi's room closed behind Mikoto was when I started making my way to the lab to analyze the poison to get an antidote.

I know analyzing the components of the poison is going to take a while, maybe I should get Shizune to help me since she is the resident poison expert and if she is helping it should take less time. I think that sounds like a good idea. Now I just need to find her.


End file.
